


I Blame the Drinks for Last Night

by MiniStitches



Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Crying, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Mentioned Other Apex Legends, Multi, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniStitches/pseuds/MiniStitches
Summary: Elliott Witt gets invited back to a party being held at the army base his friend (And crush) Makoa is stationed at. As nervous as he is he can't wait to meet the people Gibby has been with, starting with the handsy Octane...That he wakes up naked in bed with no memory of what happened last night.(This I going to be a multi chapter fic for this Army AU with dark themes! Please do not read if anything in the tags make you uncomfortable.)
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Sharing is Caring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002858
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Blame the Drinks for Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dark themes ahead in the writing, please do not read if you're not comfortable with these subject matters and do not read if you're a minor. Thank you and enjoy this writing

Everything was black to Elliott. His eyes didn’t seem to want to open no matter how hard he tried to. His mouth tasted like morning breath… The taste of alcohol was still on his tongue… Wait did he drink last night? Wasn’t he on the closing shift for work yesterday. So why did he feel like he got wasted? A light snoring next to his ear broke him out of these thoughts as he struggled to sit up, his heart dropping as he felt someone shift above him. Finally his eyes shot open as he looked at a familiar face he had met yesterday.

“Octavio..?” His voice croaked out as he tried to sit up, pain shooting up his naked body. His whole body felt like it had been hit by a steam roller, the pounding in his head not helping how he felt.

_ Hold up… Naked? Is this pip squeak naked?!?! _

Looking closer, Elliott realized he was completely nude and the same seemed to go for Octavio who was wrapped around him like an octopus. The man struggled to untangle the tinier individual off of him.  _ What the hell happened to me last night? Where am I? _

_ Okay what happened last night? I was tending to the bar, just minding my own business and...Oh yeah! An old friend came by.  _

  
  
  


That’s right. His old friend… his old crush, Makoa, who had left him on Solace about three years ago to join the military came to visit him. When Elliott saw him, he could barely believe his eyes. Gibraltar, the guy who had given him the time of day when he was too embarrassed to say a word to him when he had lived here, marched right up to him with that charming smile he always gave him. Gibby started chatting him up to catch up for the time lost. How was he? Was he doing alright? How good were the drinks here? Obviously good if he was the one making them. Was he able to go back to the military base or was he just stationed in the city? All these questions were asked with such ease. Enough that it was with a wink that Gibraltar let out a boisterous laugh at Elliott’s blush.

“The squad back at the base are throwing a party for us new recruits,stationed there. You and I can go there and catch up together. I could introduce you to some of my friends, they love my stories about our adventures-“ Oh god he talked about him to his squad. A clear look of embarrassment flooded Elliott’s face which made Gibraltar’s face fall with nervousness. 

“If you don’t want to it’s fine-“ The gentle giant sounded desperate to change the subject that confident persona seemed to falter to Elliott.

“No, no I wanna catch up with you, Gibby. Just… uh… just give me a second, alright? L-let me just close up for tonight and we’ll go, m’kay?” He had scrambled to close up the bar. It was almost embarrassing as Gibby watched him from the outside of the bar from his motorcycle.

_ He wanted to see me? Me, of all people? And he talked about me to his friends when he could’ve talked about anything else, he chose me... _

This thought echoed in his head as he jumped on the back of Makoa’s bike as they both made their way to the base. That nervous feeling in his stomach only grew larger the closer they came to the base. What was he doing?? He shouldn’t have agreed to this, a party he wasn’t prepared for and with the only person he knows being his crush.The bike came to a sudden halt signaling to Elliott that the time to change his mind was gone. Looks like he gets to meet some new people. Someone was already at the gate, a man wearing a mask, looking irritated by something as he stared at both of them.

“Is this the Witt you spoke excessively about, Gibraltar? Yes? It’s good to finally meet the comedian this one yammered about when bullets were raining on us. I’m Caustic” The man’s muffled voice sounded annoyed as he held his hand out for Elliott, Gibby flashing that big smile (That still looked annoyed by his comment) as Elliott took it awkwardly. He sometimes forgot that his friend had been in battle and this Caustic guy was the same too.

“Caustic huh? So is that your real name or some sort of nickname-“ He needed to start a conversation with anyone on the base, he needed a lay of this land before he could waltz in.

“Yes” This abrupt answer was all that Elliott got as Caustic turned to walk back into the base. There goes his only chance at making a friend but something tells him Caustic wouldn’t have been able to help him. Caustic paused in his walk to look back at Gibraltar.

“You should go in and introduce him to the others. I know your squad is dying to meet him. That idiot Octavio can’t even sit down without whining about you being “late”. Why that moron is so impatient is beyond me...” With this, Caustic finally left, Gibraltar staring after him. That masked guy seemed to be a bit of an asshole, maybe he lucked out by not befriending him.

“Hey let's head on in, parties aren’t fun if we’re not even part of it.” With that Gibby set off inside, half guiding half dragging Elliott through the base into a commons area. 

“Listen Elliott before I introduce you to my squad let me tell you a bit about them. I got a guy named Octavio with us- he also goes by Octane, and I can easily tell you that I think you’ll get along. He’s kinda hard to talk to with how his mind and body doesn’t want to stay in one place.” Gibby paused in front of the door to their destination, looking back at his friend as he finished. “Next squad mate, well they’re a strange one, a little bit of a loner but they’re nice to be around. They’re named Bloodhound and when it comes to them just uh, just be prepared and a bit patient for them to open up. Also don’t ask about the name or the mask.” With this, he shoved the door open and the room seemed to go quiet, which gave Elliot a feeling like maybe coming here wasn’t the best idea.

To call this a party would be an overstatement unless this was the military's version of it then it was a sad thing to look at. It was just people holding drinks standing around in small groups just chatting along. Well they were but now all were just staring at the two men. The silence dissipated as a loud “Finally” rang out, one of the groups having motioned at the duo to come join them.

“Looks like that’s your friends huh?” The barman nervously coughed out as one of them shuffled in place motioning towards the spot next to him. Did he just want him to stand next to-

“Hey don’t be shy! Come here so I can get to know you!” Okay this one had to be Octane, good thing too he needed to make a quick easy friend. Elliott found himself standing next to the jittery man, his face stuck in a boyish grin as he eyed the newcomer. “ So this is the guy huh? Damn you’re a lot better in person.” Octane moved in closer to him, that smile only grew wider as Elliott stood there, unsure of what to do. Even Gibraltar had an eyebrow raised as he watched this interaction, which was somewhat of a major red flag. “The names Octavio, O-C-T-A-V-I-O but you can totes call me Octane, or Silva if you’re yelling at me.” 

“Y-yeah sure Octane...Let’s uhhh, have you back up a little bit-“ Elliott tried to put some space between them and his heart dropped as he backed into the person who had been standing beside him. “Oh fuck sorr-“ His eyes widened as he stared into the visor of a gas mask, his silence only grew awkwardly as he realized he had made this person spill their drink on both of their clothes. The shrouded figure just stared at him, making his stomach flip. If that was Octane he just met then this one had to be-

“..Sorry about that Hound, might’ve gone in too hard on our new friend!” Octane's arm slung around Witt’s shoulder, the shorter man clearly enjoying the horror on his face. “Don’t worry Hound isn’t going to snap your neck over this, Gib’s wouldn’t let that happen ha ha. Speaking of which, why don’t you bring some drinks in, Gibraltar? I’m pretty sure our new friend here needs something to calm him down, maybe a drink in his hand will do the trick. I’ll come with you, you might need the extra hands for how wasted we’re gonna get tonight.”

“We’ll see you two in a bit, unless Hound is still pissed.” Elliott’s eyes darted to them, still not having spoken since the beer had fallen on their shirt. That little green haired bastard! He could only watch as Octane laughed while Makoa followed in pursuit. He barely even noticed when Hound nudged his hand and said something to him. “...sorry? I didn’t quite catch that.”

“I said that I’m not upset over this, contrary to what Octane says. He just wants to have fun with you, I think it’s safe to say he already likes you because of what our ally discussed about you.” Huh, looks like Gibraltar must’ve lied to his friends for them to like him. 

“So uh, what did he say about me-“

“Just that you were a good friend, easy to talk to and fun to be around and-“ Hesitance laced their voice as they continued. “He...just seems very fond of you, and I can see why he is. He’s very lucky to have someone like you as a close friend.” His heart was pounding as he heard this. Gibraltar had a crush on him? No fucking way...A slap to his back made him jump, turning to see Octanes arms filled with bottled alcohol. This guy just wanted to get punched in the face didn’t he? Gibby’s call of “knock it off” was ignored by the youngest as he shoved a bottle in Hound’s and their guest’s hands.

“So what did you two talk about while we were gone? Did they try to strangle you, hot stuff?” The wink shot Elliott’s way made him gag a little bit. This dude was going too hard! A lanky guy like him was acting way too cocky-

“We just discussed how truly annoying you can get, even when away from the room your presence makes one turn their head away.” Octane had a smirk on his face as he stared at Hound.

“You’re always trying to bully me aren’t you? You Viking larper-“ His voice was cut off as a voice from their comms rang out.

“Bloodhound, Gibraltar! Anita needs some extra hands for inventory right now! Party times over, once you’re done you can come back.”

At this point Elliott should’ve gone home, Gibby’s voice was throwing out apologies as he walked off with Hound promising to find time for them again. He should’ve gone home, he should’ve. So why didn’t he?

“Amigo you just got here! Stay, I’m pretty sure they’ll finish up in a bit. Just throw back a drink or two with me, I’m sure Gib’s would appreciate you staying.” Oh yeah, Octane. That’s why he stayed.

“I-I-I’m not sure about this, Octane. It’s just a little weird to be in a place I don’t know anyone in-“

  
  


“You know me, and I can easily introduce you to some others here. All I’m saying is Gib’s has been dying to meet up with you and I’d hate to sit through his little heartbreak speech he’ll give tonight if you leave...” It wouldn’t hurt to stay right? He did want to catch up with Makoa after all...maybe a drink or two wouldn’t hurt-

  
  
  
  
  


That’s all he could remember, he had a drink or two with Octane as the night progressed two went to three. Three quickly became seven and then he blacked out. Now he was here, naked with Octane.

“Hey babe, how’d you wake up before me? Did I not do a good job last night..? Nah that’s not it...” Speak of the devil and he comes. Octane was smiling at Elliott under the sheets, his hands were surprisingly gentle as his fingers were shoved inside Witt’s ass, curling his digits as he let out an impressed whistle at how loose he still was. 

“I got to admit it was kinda a surprise how fast you were to hop on the octrain but, hey can’t really judge you there for wanting a ride. Barely had to buy you any dinner heh.” Elliott felt himself splutter as Octane gave him a kiss in between his thighs, his fingers working to scoop out some of the cum that was still inside of him. 

“Can’t even tell you how impressed I was with how many times you wanted me to keep cumming in you. You’re my dream guy, Witt”

His stomach was churning and his hangover wasn’t helping him in this situation.This couldn’t be happening, he didn’t hook up with his crush’s friend after he got piss drunk. This wasn’t happening-

“Hey hey hey, get off, Octane!” He got up, trying to ignore the way the small soldier yelled as he was pushed off the bed. 

“What is your problem? I was trying to be nice! Fuck, Elliott.” Octane stood up to climb back into the bed, only for the distressed barman to stand up so he could put distance between them.

“W-what’s my problem? What’s your fucking problem? What makes you think what happened last night meant anything if I was fucking drunk?” Don’t tell him this guy was some sort of sap, at best this was a one night stand for both men.

_ I need to get out of here, I need my clothes, I need a shower, I need a-  _ His mouth opened as he felt himself vomit on the floor finding satisfaction in the gagging noise Octane made.  _ I need to find a toothbrush... _

“That night meant nothing? Nothing?!?!?”

“It’s fucking nothing! I was drunk, you were all over me, not the other way around. For god’s sake man you spent last night clinging to me-“

“Oohhh this is rich coming from you, the fucking slut who was all over me-“

“N-no I wasn’t, I was fucking wasted and here you come along to take advantage of that-“

Elliott gasped as he felt himself pushed back and thrown on the bed, terror only growing as Octane climbed over him. He was too weak to try and fight back, his head was still spinning as the green haired man pinned him down. His eyes looked unhinged as he held Witt’s hands down, ripping his sheets to tie his wrists together.

  
  


“You’re really going to try and pull that bullshit on me? You think I’m just going to let you try to fuck me over a decision you regret? Do you really not remember yesterday “Babe”?” His heart dropped as he felt Octavio's cock prodding against his entrance, the desperate shaking of his head was ignored as he felt him push in, feeling himself tear around Silva’s virility after having pressed his hand against his prey’s mouth to muffle the cries.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, j-just stop please it hurts,Octane-“ 

“Oh, you don’t remember? Considering how much dick you take I don’t doubt that I’m probably in a sea of a million other guys. Don’t worry I’ll make you remember how you begged for it, how badly you wanted this after spending half the night teasing me...” Octane's voice trailed off as he started moving his hips, voice quivering as he continued. 

“You kept grabbing me through my shorts the whole night, pulled my dick out in the hall, that slutty look on your face when your tongue rubbed my piercings...” That couldn’t have happened...right?  _ That doesn’t sound like me at all, booze or no booze. At all! _

“F-fuck, your mouth was the best thing I ever had, even better than I ever imagined. Your stupid pretty face was way better than how Gib’s talked about it.” Octane angled his hips making it impossible for Elliott to ignore the way the piercings dragged in his inner walls. 

“But your ass...that had to be the best part of my night. Even when you blacked out I kept going and going...” Octane was pressing in deeper into Elliott now, reaching down to lick up some tears that were streaming down his face. “If only you knew how long I dreamt about fucking you out on the job, you sounded like the perfect whore with how Gib’s talked about you...” 

Octane leaned into his victim’s chest, biting possessively into it then quickly sucking at the wound soon after. Spit mixed with blood trailed down Witt’s chest as he let out pathetic whimpers of protestation as Octane’s mouth trailed up to his neck, the intensity never once ceasing but the young recruit seemed to slow down his thrusts for the first time, clearly trying to draw out every cry he could from Elliott. The older man's vision danced with dots as he felt himself getting weaker, realizing with horror he was about to faint underneath Octane.

“You like that don’t you, Cabron? You like being under me like a bitch, don’t you?” Silva grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to nod as a sob came out of his mouth. “I’m gonna fill you up like every other bitch. Well. My bitch at least.” 

With that Octane pushed deep inside of Elliott, his eyes widening as he felt him leaking some already. Soft whimpers were all he could muster out as the green haired bastard wrapped himself around him, that smug look taunting the man under him as he pushed his lips against his. He tried to close his eyes but Octavio tapped his beard when he noticed it.

“You know what the best part of last night was? Even when you were riding me completely lost in it you kept screaming that you loved me...” Elliott looked to the side, trying his best to avoid the other man's gaze. “You looked so happy when I was filling your holes up, same with-“

“What is the meaning of this Octane?!” Both men turned to see Bloodhound standing in the doorway in clear shock of what they were seeing. The ruined bed, Elliott crying and Octane holding him down made them hesitantly reach towards their side as they walked in.

“H-help please, g-g-get him off of me!” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I feel like I bully Elliott too much, then I remember he's not real, scream at the sky then go back to writing
> 
> Yay


End file.
